Joking Doki
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: The Joker plays the new anime game Doki Doki. When a character he's grown attached to dies, she's suddenly somehow transported to his world. Is this his second chance to save her? Or will he lose her again?


**Trailer**

Joker is on his computer and a new game on his Steam account pops up. He clicks on it and looks it over.

Joker: "Doki Doki Literature Club? This game is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed."

Joker smiles mischievously and moves his mouse over to the play button.

Joker: "Alright game, let's see what you got."

Images of Joker playing the game flash across the screen in black and white. The scene where Sayori hangs herself flashes in black and white. Next scene shows Joker vomiting in the bathroom.

*Play "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne*

Joker is standing by the door to the hideout, putting on a purple raincoat.

Joker: "Harley, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back soon."

 _I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now_

Harley: "He hasn't been the same since he played that game."

Batman: "What game?"

Harley: "Doki Doki. He saw something that really disturbed him."

 _There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Joker is walking through the quiet streets of Gotham, rain pouring down from above. He turns into an alley and bumps into someone.

 _Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

 _Won't somebody come take me home_

Sayori: "My name is Sayori."

Harley: *Off screen* "That girl from the game?!"

Joker: *Off screen* "What could this possibly mean?"

 _It's a damn cold night_

Joker and Sayori are standing on the roof of a building, looking over the city in the night.

Sayori: "I just feel so helpless and worthless sometimes."

 _Trying to figure out this life_

Sayori: "Like the world would be better off without me."

 _Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

Joker: *Lifts Sayori's chin to look straight into her face* "Sayori, you're not worthless."

 _I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you_

Sayori smiles at Joker, unafraid as a tear rolls down her cheek.

 _I'm with you_

 _I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know_

Joker and Sayori are fighting in the hideout.

Sayori: "When were you gonna tell me about this?!"

Joker: "This isn't how I wanted you to find out! I didn't want you to know at all!"

 _Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

Joker is looking at the screen of his computer. Doki Doki's menu page is covering the screen, with Sayori a pixelated mess.

Joker: *Off screen* "I messed up. I kept something hidden from her that I shouldn't have."

 _Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home_

Joker: *Talking to Batman* "I already lost her once! I'm not about to lose her again!"

 _It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life_

Joker is running through the streets of Gotham.

Joker: *Off screen* "Maybe this is my second chance to save her."

 _Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

Joker: *Screaming at Batman* "You don't know what she's been through!"

 _I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you_

Batman: "And what, you do?"

Joker is silent.

 _I'm with you_

 _Oh why is everything so confusing_

Joker is sitting on a hospital bench, head in his hands as he rocks back and forth.

 _Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea_

Scenes of Joker and Sayori together flash across the screen.

 _It's a damn cold night_

Joker: "I swear, Sayori, I'm gonna help you make these feelings go away."

 _Trying to figure out this life_

Sayori: "It's not that simple, Jack."

 _Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

Joker: "Simple or not, I'm still gonna help."

 _I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you_

Joker: *Tears in his eyes* "SAYORI! NO!"

 _I'm with you_

 _Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

Joker: "Somebody help her please!"

 _I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Paramedics are rolling Sayori away on a stretcher. Joker is trying to get to her while pedestrians and police and other medics try to keep him back.

Reporter: *Off screen* "Young girl found in critical condition with the Joker screaming for help."

 _Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

Joker and Batman are standing in a hospital room. Sayori is on the bed, unconscious. Joker is standing next to her, holding her hand.

 _I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

The screen goes black and the title fades in.

Joker: *Off screen* "I'll never let you go."

 _I'm with you_

 **A/N: This was just a short trailer of how I possibly kinda want this story to go. Let me know if you think this is a good idea!**


End file.
